Path to Master: The Indigo Plateau Conference
by Selene Mooncraft
Summary: The circumstances in which a soul is born change. Thus Arceus' Chosen walks a familiar but different path upon a familiar world.
1. Chapter 01: Pokémon! I Choose You!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure most members of Nintendo and Game Freaks don't post on this site. In any case, I'm not a member of either company, so this franchise does not belong to me.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Telepathy or similar"  
_

**Chapter 1: Pokémon! I Choose You!**

362:04:01:08:13

Pallet Town, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

It was early morning in the small and peaceful Pallet Town, the sun just having risen over the hills that surrounded said town on three sides, the ocean being on the south side. In a moderately sized house near the edge of town one young future Pokémon Trainer is just waking up. The figure in the bed stirred as the sunlight entering through the window increased. Yawning, the young child looked at the Voltorb shaped clock on the bedside table, and noticed that they had awakened early, seeing that the time was 6:30 a.m.

_'It's pretty bright for being so early.'_ They thought, but due to the still lingering sleepiness decided to ignore it. Choosing to hurry and prepare, the child left the bedroom and entered the bathroom where they quickly bathed.

After bathing they got dressed, and looked into the mirror, seeing their reflection. Blue jeans, black shirt partially covered with an open red jacket with white sleeves, collar, and the border on the bottom. A red cap with a white front, angled downwards covered the top of the head, leaving long messy black hair to erupt from underneath stretching to the lower back, and brown eyes that could barely be seen from beneath the cap's bill.

Finishing looking at themselves in the mirror, the child picked up a yellow backpack from the floor, which contained all the supplies they would need, then took a metallic bracer from the desk and placed it on their left forearm where it promptly locked itself. The bracer seemed to have thin shallow groves that formed beautiful patterns that appeared to change shape and move around depending on the angle from which it was looked at.

Finished with the preparations, the child once more looked at the clock and saw the time as being 6:30 a.m. Something felt wrong about the displayed time, but once more they ignored the feeling and went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast.

_'Which should I pick,' _They wondered while eating, _'Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle, any of them would be a good starter. Bulbasaur would provide the easiest path in the beginning and Charmander the hardest_. _Squirtle would be balanced in between. Gary's always wanted Squirtle as his first pokémon, so I can leave that one to him and choose between the other two. I'll pick Charmander,' _The child finally decided, _'Bulbasaur would probably be best for Her, if for no other reason than irony.'_ Finishing the mental debate and breakfast the child washed the dishes and then looked at the kitchen clock to see the time was 8:49 a.m.

_'WHAT!'_ They wondered, _'the clock in my room must've been busted. I'm late!'_ Running out of the house, the figure mentally thanked Arceus that they lived so close to the Oak Corral.

After a few minutes of running, they arrived in front of the stairs to the lab only to see a large group of people cheering for someone. Pressing through the crowd the child got to the front where they promptly collided with another youth, causing them to lose their balance and fall on the ground.

"Hey you, that hurt!" Exclaimed the youth that had been collided with. Then upon looking closer at who had collided with him the youth asked, "Ash, is that you?" Not waiting for a response he continued "It is you, Ash. Starting late, are you?" He smirked.

Mentally rolling their eyes at the youth with whom they'd collided, who Ash now realized was their childhood friend Gary Oak, who had brown messy hair spiked up and black eyes, wearing a purple shirt and pants, with a medallion hanging from his neck.

"As my rival you're already falling behind and it's only the first day." Continued Gary. _'So he must've already picked his pokémon.' _Ash thought.

"In this Poké Ball I have my first pokémon," He continued speaking while holding up a sphere that was divided in half, the top being red and the bottom white. Lightly pressing the button on the front, the sphere enlarged itself to 3 times its original size, changing from the storage mode to active. He started spinning the device on his index finger as he talked.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!" the cheerleaders in front of the crowd cried out. Looking at them past Ash, Gary lifted his arms in the air and exclaimed, "Thank you my friends, my girlfriends!" On hearing this Ash sweatdropped and thought, _'He can't be serious...'_

"I'll be sure to become a Pokémon Master," Gary continued his speech, "and I shall spread the name of Pallet Town throughout the world!" _'Doesn't the world already know about us, because of Professor Oak?'_ wondered Ash.

Seeing Ash looking towards him Gary proceeded with his previous dialog as if he hadn't stopped midway for a speech. "I'm sure you want to know which pokémon I received. Due to being Professor Oak's grandchild I obviously received the best one, after all I carry his name! If you had been on time, you'd know which one it was. Smell ya later, Ashie-boy!" Walking away from Ash, Gary walked until he was behind Ash, then turning around quickly and leaning forward he gave an exaggerated sniff over Ash's shoulder, then turned around and continued walking away. With a deadpan look on their face Ash thought, _"And thus Gary has entered even greater levels of disturbing."_

Leaving the group where it was, Gary got on the car that was waiting for him and sitting himself over the trunk instead of a proper seat he waved back at the group, "Thank you so much, all you charming people!" As the car started moving away he unrelentingly spoke, "Gary Oak will now leave to become a Pokémon Trainer!" As the vehicle moved away the crowd followed behind it.

"Ah, aren't you Ash?" An older voice spoke from behind the wall where Ash was standing. Looking back Ash saw the figure of their mentor, the 50 year old man, Professor Samuel Oak, he had grey hair and black eyes, and he wore an opened white lab coat over a red shirt and cream pants.

"Ah, so it is. Almost did not recognize you wearing that. I supposed you're here for your first pokémon?" He asked already knowing the answer, so Ash's nod was unneeded. Taking a pensive pose, "Come to think of it, I'd heard there'd be four people today. I forgot you were one of them." Looking serious he looked at Ash, "But you do know, that you came late today?" Ash just grinned mareepishly and shrugged. "I suppose you trusted that broken clock of yours again?" Ash nodded.

"Well, let's go up to the lab." Professor Oak spoke.

Walking into the lab they went into the second floor, the main room of which contained a display device for the starter pokémon. It was a pedestal device with a glass dome over it, inside could be seen 3 standard Poké Balls each laying in a half-spherical grove equidistant from each other, the groves connected to the center of the device by linear groves that ended in a round closed opening in the center. As they approached the glass dome parted and retracted into the pedestal.

Looking closer at the Poké Balls, Ash saw that each was inscribed with the name of the pokémon contained within in the Kanto native language, Fushigidane or Bulbasaur in one, Zenigame or Squirtle in another one, and Hitokage or Charmander in the last one. Wanting to confirm Gary's pick, Ash first choose the Poké Ball inscribed with the katakana for Zenigame, activating it, she verified that it was empty.

"That pokémon was chosen by a kid who was not late." Professor Oak commented from the side. Ash rolled their eyes already assuming it was empty. Placing the ball back in its grove, Ash went for his choice and grabbed the Poké Ball inscribed with Hitokage. Upon activating it, Ash realized that this one too had been chosen, it made her wonder if _She_ had chosen it. "That one went to a kid who was on time." Professor Oak once more commented from the side.

Ignoring him, Ash picked the last Poké Ball, the one inscribed with Fushigidane, and activated it. Once more they found it to be empty. Professor Oak taking on a lecturing tone spoke, "Be it the train to work or Pokémon, one second off will change your life."

Eyebrow twitching at the realization that the Professor had just made them go through the Poké Balls for nothing, as they all were already empty, Ash glared at the older man. Seeing the look, Professor Oak scratched his cheek and commented, "There is one more. But…". Looking eagerly at the older man, Ash nodded, accepting whoever the fourth pokémon might be. Seeing the look, Professor Oak sighed and pressed a discrete button on the side of the pedestal causing the center to open and a Poké Ball to move upwards. Unlike the previous three Poké Balls, this one was not inscribed in katakana, but instead had a small yellow lightning bolt etched over the release button.

"This remaining pokémon," Began Professor Oak while picking up the newly risen Poké Ball, "has a bit of a problem to it." _'Me being late was also a problem.' _Ash thought. "In any case..." Professor Oak drifted off and placed the Poké Ball in Ash's hand. Without doing anything the spherical device activated itself, and with a wave of yellow energy, which confused Ash as Poké Balls are supposed to release pokémon in a ray of red energy, that coalesced on the pedestal, a small being formed. It was a young rodent like pokémon, it was mostly covered in yellow fur, aside from the tips of its long ears which were black, small red circles on each cheek, it also had two parallel lines of brown fur on its back, it's tail was shaped like a lightning bolt, and was just as yellow as the rest of the body aside from its base which was brown.

Opening its eyes and blinking a few times the small being spoke, "Pikachu." _(Hello)_. Seeing it, Professor Oak spoke, "It's a pokémon called Pikachu." Rolling their eyes Ash sarcastically though, _'You don't say, Professor.'_ Leaning forward Ash looked at the electric rodent from closer up. _"How cute! Aren't you the greatest?" _The small pokémon heard a young female voice in his head. _"That's right! Pleased to meet you, Pikachu. I'm Ash." _Despite the desire to hug the small rodent, Ash resisted the urge due to feeling that the pokémon was uncomfortable in his current location. "Chu pika? Pikachu." _(Who said that? You didn't speak.)_ The Pikachu spoke, addressing the second part at the young human in front of him. Despite himself, the Pikachu was curious about the young voice in his head and wondered if it came from the younger human.

Before Ash could answer Professor Oak once more spoke up, "It's also known as the "Electric Mouse". It's shy and not used to humans. It would probably be uncomfortable with being touched." _'Thanks Professor,' _Ash thought sarcastically, _'if I hadn't felt his emotions I would have picked him up and been shocked before you even spoke.'_

Looking at the curious pokémon on top of the pedestal Ash addressed him once more, _"Yes, I was the one who spoke in your mind, as far as I can remember I've always been able to speak to pokémon in this way, I use my Aura to forge a connection between us, and project my thoughts to you." _"Pika." _(I see.)_ The young Pikachu was amazed, he'd never known humans where capable of such things, even if he didn't know what Aura was. But there was an even more pressing question for him to ask, "Pika pichu chuka?" _(Why do you sound like a girl?)_ Ash sweatdropped at the question. _" I am a girl. Listen Pikachu, you probably don't know, but I'm supposed to start my journey today as a Pokémon Trainer. How would you like to go on this journey with me?"_ Pikachu looked at the human that he now knew was a girl, even if he still thought she looked like a boy with long fur on his head, but maybe that was due to the weird coverings humans insisted on putting on. While he didn't trust humans much, he could tell somehow that this one didn't mean him harm and really wanted him to travel with her. Looking at her again, he saw the hopeful expression on her face and spoke up, "Pikachu pika picha?" _(Would I have to be inside one of those Poké Balls?) _

Ash looked at the pokémon in front of her and answered, _"if you don't like them, there's no reason for you to be inside of it, unless you want or your life might depend on it."_ Feeling the hesitation of the young Pikachu, Ash continued, _"If you come with me, I'll promise you that if you ever want to leave for whatever reason, I won't stop you. I'll release you_, _and take you to wherever you want to go." _"Pika!" _(Really?)_ Pikachu was surprised at what the girl said, even more so because he felt that she really meant it.

_"Yes. I want the pokémon that travel with me to be my friends, if they don't want to be with me, how could we be friends? It doesn't matter how long or how hard it would be, I want to create close bonds with all the pokémon that might travel with me. I want them to help me accomplish my dreams, as I'll help them accomplish theirs. If for their dreams to be fulfilled we are required to part ways then that's how it will be, even if it hurts to be separate. I would still hope that one day we might be reunited again, and if our dreams are realized at that point, it would be an even happier reunion." _ Pikachu was in awe at what the girl had said, he could tell she meant it and that she was very determined, and couldn't help but feel like wanting to help her fulfill her dreams. While her words lowered his hesitation greatly, he still wasn't used to humans, but decided to give her a chance. "Cha! Chu pika Pikapi!" _(Yes! I'll go with you, Ash!) _

Feeling a great surge of happiness, Ash addressed the Pikachu again, _"What's your name, I don't think you'd want to be called by your species name all the time."_

"Pikachu." _(I've never had a name)_ Answered the small pokémon. _" How would you like to be called Raijin? In ancient times it's what humans called the Thunder God Zapdos." _ Ash told him after a few seconds of thought. "Cha!" _(Yes!)_ Pikachu was excited about the name, to be named after the Thunder God was a great honor for him.

Smiling at the newly named Raijin, Ash extended her right arm so that the Pikachu could climb to her shoulder. Doing so Raijin reached the shoulder and then rubbed his cheek against his new trainer's own.

"Well that was surprising. I didn't think he would get along so well with anyone, even you despite your ability to talk to pokémon." Professor Oak was indeed surprised, not to mention a bit jealous about the ability to understand pokémon, but then remembered what having that ability cost Ash. Despite being able to share emotions and thoughts with pokémon, she was completely incapable of communicating with other humans. She was born without the capability of spoken word, and was even unable to project her thoughts to other humans, only being able to send them to pokémon. "Well then, my parting gift. A Pokédex, so you can record the data of the pokémon met on your journey, and these Cherish Balls." Cherish Balls, while being the same general shape as Poké Balls differed visually in that they were almost completely red, both top and bottom, aside from a single indented black stripe around the opening that went all of the way around the Monster Ball, equidistant to either side from the opening. In the exact center of this stripe, was a red stripe that followed it most of the way around but stopped just short of the activation button, it was also raised to the same level as the rest of the Cherish Ball exterior. Just before reaching the activation button, the black stripe thinned to a third of its size, in this same girth it circled the activation button, which was itself the same red color as most of the Cherish Ball.

Taking the 6 Cherish Balls Ash placed 5 of them on the left backside of her belt. Once done she took the Pokédex, and placed it unto a slot that appeared on his bracer where the Pokédex promptly disappeared inside of it, in spite of the fact that there appeared to be no space for it to fit in, once inside, the slot closed and the seams vanished leaving the bracer looking as it had when she first put it on. Moving on Ash picked up the Poké Ball that had contained Pikachu and shrunk it down to storage mode. Then placed both it and a blank Cherish Ball on two newly opened half sphere slots in the bracer. Hovering his right hand over it, a holographic interface appeared. After initializing a few commands both Monster Balls became covered in a field of energy, after few seconds the energy retreated and the Cherish Ball soon became inscribed with kanji for Raijin in golden script through an unseen method. Ash then took both Monster balls from the slots, which promptly disappeared, then placed the Cherish Ball on the right backside of his belt and the Poké Ball back in the center of the pedestal.

"Oh, I see you finished your device to transfer the pokémon's capture data between Monster Balls without having to release them first." Professor Oak said, impressed by the device his pupil had created.

"Well I guess this is it for now. It's time for your journey to begin." Smiling at the young girl in front of him, whom he considered to be a second granddaughter. "Do take care young lady, and send reports often, so I can know how you're doing." Nodding at the older man, Ash picked up her backpack and with Pikachu on her shoulder left the lab and began heading out of Pallet Town and into Route 1.

362:04:01:09:05

Route 1, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

_"There are very few pokémon species this close to Pallet, but I would like it if you would help me capture some of them so we can have a few more friends on this journey. Of course, I'll apologize now just in case any of them don't want to go with us, because in that case your effort would be wasted as I'll release them. I want them to come willingly with us."_ Ash sent at the Pikachu, while scratching him behind an ear.

"Pika." _(Ok.) _

As they continued to walk out of the town they were soon in a dirt track sparsely surrounded by trees. Deciding to learn which moves Raijin knew, Ash activated the interface of his bracer which appeared as a hologram in front of him, then using the Pokédex functions activated it so it'd tell her Raijin's move set.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon." The voice of the Pokédex came from the bracer, while a 3D image of Pikachu appeared in front of Ash, slowly turning in a circle. "When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you."

"It's Ability is Lightningrod, this is unusual, the entire Pikachu evolution family only has Static as their ability. It's known moves are: Growl, Thundershock, Tail Whip, Charge, ThunderPunch, Volt Tackle, Wish, Charm and Sweet Kiss"

_"Wow, it's really rare for a wild pokémon to know more than 4 moves. And Lightningrod, I wonder how you got that as your ability, it should be impossible to have anything other than Static, but still very useful, any electric attacks used on you will just increase the power of your special moves." _Ash then blushed when she thought about Raijin's move set. _"I do wonder what your family tree is like though, most of your move set are Egg Moves, moves that are passed down from earlier generations."_ After it was done Ash closed down the interface.

"Pika pipi chu kachu pichu ka cha chuchu pikachu pika." _(I'd wondered why electric moves did not affect me.)_

Before they could continue their conversation they heard a soft rustling from besides the path, and looking towards it they saw a Pidgey. Without Ash having done anything, the Pokédex spoke up, "Pidgey, the Sky Pokémon. Among pokémon that fly, it has the gentlest personality and is easy to capture. They're suitable for beginning Pokémon Trainers."

_"In that case... Alright Raijin, let's go! Help me catch it." _Ash said with great excitement in her voice. Upon hearing her Raijin jumped to the ground, "Chuu, pikachu pika." _(No, I'm still not sure if I want to do this.)_

_"You're not going to cooperate with me?" _Ash spoke with both disappointment and a bit of hurt having thought they were on their way to being friends. "Chu." _(Not for now.)_

_"No matter what?"_ Instead of responding Raijin started jumping away and up a tree till he rested on a branch. "Pika pika pika pika" _(Not until I'm sure about what I want to do.)_

_"I get it, so that's how it is? Yeah, it is!" _Ash spoke to Raijin, _"All right, while you're in that tree, I'll catch it!" _The girl finished, once more getting pumped up at the thought of her first capture. Taking out a Luxury Ball from the right backside of her belt she put it in the active mode, causing it to expand, then thought to herself, _'That's right, I vowed to all the pokémon of the world. I decided that the best Pokémon Master will be me!'_ She held up the Luxury Ball in front of her face and continued her inner monologue, '_What will I do if I can't catch one Pidgey?'_

The Luxury Ball was very different from both Poké Balls and Cherish Balls. It was black for the most part aside from the border with the opening indentation which was silver. The indentation where the Monster Ball opened was completely golden, including the activation button, though in its case, the border was red as well as the exact center. The top half of the Luxury Ball had midway through a red band that circled it all the way around, it was the thickness of the opening indentation, and on top and below this band were thinner bands of gold.

Then holding up her left hand she began to concentrate and to Raijin's amazement he saw blue energy begin to coalesce in a spherical form in her palm. After about 10 seconds of concentration the spinning blue sphere of energy known as Aura Sphere was completed. Moving her hand forward she launched the energy projectile at the bird pokémon and then with her right hand sent out the Luxury Ball so that it would hit right after the Aura Sphere.

Before the Pidgey knew what was happening it was hit by the Aura Sphere and weakened and disoriented enough that it could not fight off the Luxury Ball when it captured it, causing said device to give the signature 'ping' of a successful capture soon after hitting it, soon after golden katakana appear on the top part of the device over the release button spelling Poppo, which was the native name for Pidgey in Kanto.

_"Alright! I caught Pidgey!" _Ash exclaimed in excitement before looking at the Monster ball in her hand. _"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but I did use a weakened attack so as not to hurt you much. Once you heal up a bit I'll ask you what you want to do." _ Making the device return to storage mode, the young girl placed it back in her belt.

_"Not bad for my first capture, don't you think Raijin?" _Ash asked her companion before looking towards him only to see him sleeping on the branch. This caused Ash to let out a noiseless sigh. Before she could do anything else she noticed movement from her bag at the base of the tree. Looking closer she saw a Rattata looking through her stuff, without thinking she threw a Luxury Ball at it. As she did this the Pokédex once more piped up, "Rattata, a forest pokémon. It likes nuts and cheese." _"Wait a minute, this isn't a forest at all."_ Ash broadcasted this thought without meaning too. The Pokédex continued as thought it'd heard her, "On occasion, they'll go out into fields and go after careless travelers' rations."

_'This time I know for sure it meant me..." _Ash thought as she heard Raijin laughing. Her further thoughts where stopped when the Luxury Ball returned to her hand inscribed with Koratta. This surprised her as she did not actually expect to catch it. Deciding to deal with it later, she shrunk the Luxury Ball down and placed it on her belt.

Hearing the sounds of more Pidgey off to the side, Ash looked and saw 3 Pidgey pecking at the ground. Knowing that same species pokémon can be very different she decided to catch more. _'Instead of using Aura Sphere, I think I'll use a pebble so as not to hurt them too much, due to their weakness to Rock types, it should enable me to catch them easily.' _Putting thoughts to action, Ash picked up a pebble and threw it at them but missed all 3, causing them to fly off.

Seeing the silhouette of another, Ash once more picked up a pebble, and aiming, launched it at the bird pokémon, this time she managed to hit it. But regretted it as soon as the bird pokémon turned around and she realized that it was not a Pidgey but a Spearow. A Spearow that shot her a very pained and annoyed glance.

Once more the Pokédex piped up, "Spearow. Unlike Pidgey, it is very violent. They'll swoop down to attack humans, and other pokémon." Putting heed to the words Ash saw the Spearow begin running and then taking flight towards her. Just as it was about to hit her she jumped down evading the attacking pokémon. After several misses the Spearow saw the Pikachu in the tree and decided to attack him.

_"Wait a minute, Spearow!" _Ash broadcasted at it, _"I'm your opponent!" _The Pokédex took this time to chime up, "Wild pokémon are often hostile towards human-raised pokémon."

After several more tries to hit the rodent the Spearow managed to get him to trip and almost fall off the branch, leaving him hanging by his front paws. Taking another pass the Spearow shouted, "Kyeeee." _(Dieee.)_ but this time, as it was getting close, Raijin decided to release a Thundershock at it, causing it to scream in pain and fall to the ground. _"You did it." _ Ash said as Raijin stood beside her.

Unlike she thought the Spearow wasn't done yet, and with tears in its eyes it stood back up and gave a loud screech. Causing a flock of Spearow to lift off from a nearby tree and start heading towards them to attack.

Nervously Ash looked at Raijin, _"Run away?" _

"Pikachu." _(You need to ask?)_

And so both took off running as fast as they could passing by several other pokémon who decided to hide once they spotted the flock. _"Do your best Raijin." _ Ash said with determination, _"I'll definitely save you!"_

"Pi kachu!" _(Run faster!) _Was his response upon seeing the Spearow getting closer, and putting action to words speeded up himself. _"Didn't I say that I'll save you?" _Ash answered but did indeed increase his speed.

Unfortunately the Spearow were faster than them both, and started pecking at them once they reached them, but mostly concentrated on Raijin. _"Stop it, Spearow!" _The young trainer sent at them, not that they listened.

Ash saw the Pikachu fall and get covered by Spearow pecking at him. _"Raijin!" _Speeding up more she concentrated and fired an Aura Sphere at them shooing them away from the downed rodent. She quickly picked him up and hid him with her arms as she continued to run. A few minutes later she was exhausted but dared not stop, she jumped over some bushes and to her dread came face to face with a waterfall she hadn't heard due to the pounding of her own heart.

Knowing she had no choice she held Raijin closer to herself so as to protect him with her own body and jumped into the waterfall, hoping the place where the water fell on the river bellow would be deep enough to stop her from hitting bottom. To her surprise she saw an egg falling down the waterfall besides her, and even though she was in the middle of a crisis, she could not in good conscience allow it to be smashed at the bottom when it fell so she extended a hand and used her Aura to pull it close. Holding both Raijin and the egg close over her chest she once more concentrated and formed the strongest barrier she could in the little time left before hitting bottom to protect them both. Once near the river below she held her breath before hitting the water, the current being very strong started pushing her down river without letting her surface but to her relief as far as she could tell, both her passengers were not hurt in the fall.

Passing a few pokémon by, both dangerous and not, she evaded a lure she saw, not wanting to draw the Spearow to whoever was at the other end. And after a few more minutes she finally reached a shore and pulling herself out of the water she accidentally knocked one of her Cherish Balls in. Too exhausted to even think about looking for it, she was surprised when it jumped out of the water and into her hands. Before she could even look at the name inscribed she saw the dark cloud of the flock coming closer so she put it back in her belt, assuming that it caught a Magikarp due to the ease of capture. She took a moment to place the egg safely in her bag surrounded by clothes before picking up Raijin again and taking off running.

_"Dexter," _ She thought towards her bracer, _"directions to nearest Pokémon Center. As simple as possible!" _

"The nearest Pokémon Center is in Viridian City, closest route, is the path 25 meters to your forward left." Was the answer from the bracer. Once more she took off running this time using as much Aura as she could to speed up her movements. _"Advice me on course corrections, please, as they become necessary." _

After a few minutes of running with the Spearow slowly getting closer, and rain starting to fall she jumped of a small cliff in the dirt road she hadn't noticed till that moment. Unfortunately for her, once she fell the wet ground caused her to slip and fall, twisting her ankle.

Sitting up, she looked towards the small pokémon she still carried in her arms, seeing his condition brought tears to her eyes. _"Raijin, is this really happening?" _she asked rhetorically. _"I'm sorry, this is my fault." _Placing the small pokémon on the ground she brought out his Cherish Ball and expanded it. _"Raijin, get into this. You'll be safe there, plus it will stop your injuries from getting worse."_

"Chu?" _(What?)_

_"I know you hate to go inside... But if you're inside, you'll be safe. So please get in! Leave the rest to me." _Placing the sphere on the ground in front of the injured Pikachu, Ash stood up and faced the incoming flock. She tried but failed to create an Aura Sphere, being to exhausted to do so.

_"What do you guys think of me?" _Ash broadcasted towards the Spearow comings towards her. _"I'm Ash of Pallet Town! I will become the world's best Pokémon Master! I won't lose to guys like you. I'll get every one of you." _Stopping to breathe as in her exhausted state, even broadcasting her thoughts was tiring her out even more. _"Raijin, please get in. Get in the Monster Ball. Get in."_

Breathing deeply she forced the exhaustion away and aimed her hands towards the flock and began slowly firing weak Aura Spheres, but unfortunately there were too many Spearow so the ones she hit, even if taken down made no large difference to the overall number.

Raijin watched as the girl, used all her determination to fight to protect him, even when he could tell that only her will and desire to protect him kept her from falling to the ground. _"Come on, Spearow!" _His trainer thought at them, and Raijin, realized that he meant his thought, this was his trainer, doing her best to protect him, no matter the cost to her. And this sparked a well of determination of his own, a desire to protect her too, to help her accomplish her dreams. And so with pure will power, he ignored his pain, he ignored his exhaustion, the rain, the thunder and the lightning. He ran towards his trainer hoping to get there in time. And upon reaching her he climbed up her leg and over her backpack, unto her shoulder and jumped in the air between her and the Spearow, barely noticing her surprised look in his direction.

Calling up his electricity, hoping it would be enough for what he wanted, he knew he succeeded when a lightning bolt hit him, greatly powering him, and thus with an exclamation of his name he drew all the power he could from himself and the storm and released the most powerful Thunder attack any member of his evolutionary line, and most outside of it, had ever released. The main attack was so powerful it covered an area of over 15 meters in diameter and lasted several seconds.

Once the bright light of the attack was over the storm clouds dissipated having lost all their energy to the attack, the entire flock was also down. Slowly opening her eyes, Ash, who was laying on the ground where she'd been blown to by the attack saw the exhausted pokémon laying down in front of her.

"Pi ka chu." _(I did it.) _Was the fatigued words spoken to her by her friend. _"I did it?" _Ash asked, being a bit out of it at the moment. "Chu." _(Yes.)_

Before either could say anything else an amazing and beautiful rainbow colored bird pokémon flew overhead towards a rainbow. "Pi ka?" _(What's that?) _

"No data. In this world, there are pokémon that are still unknown." The Pokédex answered to the rodent. _"Dexter," _Ash began, _"record: Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Goddess of the Sky and Guardian of Life." _As she spoke, both her and Raijin continued to watch the pokémon travel through the sky until it disappeared beyond the rainbow.

Standing up and picking up the small pokémon Ash once more spoke, _"Dexter, capture the flock and send it to the Professor, attach a note warning him that they might be a tad aggressive once they recover." _ Finishing her words a small round opening enlarged on the bracer from which flew out 41 storage mode Nest Balls, which captured the entire flock and disappeared in flashes of light. Nest Balls had the same shape as Poké Balls, and even the same white bottom. But the upper half was mostly colored green with two equidistant brown bands, the upper of which was straight, while the lower one curved upwards at the sides of the Monster Ball. "Message sent." _"I'll deal with them after giving them a good long while to calm down." _Ash said to Raijin, _"I do hope the Professor reads the message before releasing them, though."_

And so once more she started slowly walking towards Viridian City, as much as she wanted to get her Pikachu there fast, she knew she could not run with her twisted ankle. And so it was that a few minutes of walking later they went over a hill and saw the city spread out in front of them. Seeing this Raijin leaned up and licked his trainers face before laying back down on her arms. With a smile on her face, Ash realized she'd just made her best friend and that their adventure together was just starting.


	2. Chapter 02: Confrontation! Pokémon Cente

Disclaimer: My bid for the ownership of Pokémon lost, therefore I do not own it.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Telepathy or similar"  
_

_[Sign Language]  
_

**Chapter 2: Confrontation! Pokémon Center!**

362:04:01:18:34

Viridian City Outskirts, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Glancing worriedly at the small pokémon in her arms, Ash was able to feel that his condition was stable and he wasn't getting any worse, but still, she wanted to get him as fast as possible to the Pokémon Center. She could not help but blame herself for his condition, she was the one who threw the pebble at the Spearow that started the whole mess. She would have to make it up to him, once he was better.

Looking up she saw that she was nearing the town, thought she did not recognize this part of Viridian City, having never entered the city from this direction. A few minutes after entering the town, she heard a message being broadcasted throughout the city. "Citizens of Viridian City, we appreciate the work you do." Spoke a female voice that Ash thought she recognized as coming from an Officer Jenny. "It's about time for dinner." Ash could not help but wonder what the point of announcing that was. "Moving on, there have been pokémon abductions..." _'Could Team Rocket be behind those'_ Wondered the young girl. "within the surrounding area. Please use caution!"

Outside of Ash's sight and inside a police booth, the Officer Jenny who was making the announcement saw what she felt to be a suspicious person, lightly limping closer holding an injured pokémon in their hands. "Huh...Speak of the Devil..." She murmured to herself. Watching the figure move closer she was able to notice that they weren't paying any attention to their surroundings, so had probably not noticed the police booth right in front of them. She decided to confront the figure once they were closer.

Once the small figure of the child passed by, she extended her arm forward and grabbed them by their jacket collar. "Please wait!" She said with a pleasant smile, there was no need to be impolite, she thought.

362:04:01:18:39

Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Ash was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her collar get grabbed and pulled back while hearing an older female voice speaking to her. "Please wait!" Said the voice she recognized as coming from an Officer Jenny. The older woman had a standard police uniform, with a cap on that partially covered her teal-colored hair. Her eyes were an warm amber color.

"Suspicious people will not pass." The officer continued pleasantly. _'I'm not suspicious or anything.' _Ash thought, but as much as Ash would have liked to disagree with being called suspicious, she knew that she likely looked it. She did wonder how to get across that she needed to get Raijin to the hospital, and fast.

Before she could think of any way to get her message across Officer Jenny took note of the condition of the Pikachu in her arms. "What horrible injuries." She said, "I feel sorry for it." Which made Ash feel worse than she already did, knowing they were her fault.

"Hurry, show me your identification." The older woman ordered with some urgency. _'Identification?' _Wondered Ash, as she tried to remember if she carried any. Before she could take any action Officer Jenny continued, "You are holding a pokémon, which usually goes in a Monster Ball, in your arms. If you don't have any proof of identity, I'd have no choice but to mistake you for a pokémon thief." She finished by pointing at a sign that held the badly taken pictures of a man with lavender colored hair and a woman with long magenta colored hair, both wearing white outfits with a big red letter 'R' over their chests.

Looking at the pictures Ash could not help but wonder if they were rather flashy members of Team Rocket. And after a few moments of thought she did remember one identification she carried with her, and using her right hand grabbed the Pokédex that emerged from her bracer and handed it over.

With an air of excitement, the older woman quickly grabbed the Pokédex and said, "This is..." Then for reasons unknown to Ash she held it up and posed with it while exclaiming, "A Pokédex. This will be the proof." Then bringing the Pokédex closer to herself once more, she started pressing buttons. "Let's see, like this...look."

"This Pokédex was received by Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.," Enunciated Dexter, "who is striving to be a Pokémon Trainer. Also this Pokédex can't be reissued if lost or stolen, so use caution. Issued by Professor Oak of Pallet Town."

"Huh, you're the fourth person to come from Pallet Town today." Hearing her words, Ash could not help but reflect, _"'So Gary and the others already came through.' _Before she could give it any more thought though, Officer Jenny once more spoke up, "Now's the time to hurry, right?" All Ash could do was nod in agreement.

Officer Jenny then proceeded to grab Ash by her hand and pull her into the police booth and towards the garage on the side. She sat her down in the side carriage of her motorcycle before opening the garage door. "Going full speed with turbo." The older woman said before taking off at full speed.

362:04:01:18:43

Viridian City Airspace, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Soon after the motorcycle disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a fishing hook lowered from the sky and lifted up the wanted poster towards two people flying over head in a Meowth-shaped Balloon. The female of the two grabbed the poster and looked at it. "These are our wanted pictures." She was dressed in a white shirt that left her stomach exposed, the shirt had a large red letter 'R' that covered most of its front, she also had a white miniskirt on. Most of her arms and legs were cover by a pair of black boots and gloves. Her magenta hair was very long and seemed to curl up at the end. Her eyes were blue.

Looking at the pictures, the other responded, "Such a crude photo, you can't tell enough of my face." The man had lavender colored hair and green eyes, he was dressed in a man's version of the same outfit the woman wore.

"I guess the police from the countryside really don't understand beauty." The girl responded.

"It cannot be forgiven." Announced the male.

"It shall not be forgiven." She answered.

Holding up a red rose the man spoke up, "We'll show our power to these heathens of Viridian City."

Before the girl could reply, a third voice spoke up, "Showing our power would be nice, but our target is rare pokémon. Don't forget that." The one who spoke was a small upright cat-like being with a golden coin on it's forehead, otherwise known as the pokémon Meowth.

"There's no way," Began the woman, only for the man to finish, "We'd forget."

Turning around the Meowth spoke once more, "Coins before cats, pokémon are coins too."

He was answered by both of the humans at the same time, "Let's do this."

362:04:01:19:49

Viridian City Pokémon Center, Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

After over an hour of ridding they were finally approaching the Pokémon Center, by this time the sun had already fallen. "There it is." Spoke the teal-haired woman. As they got closer to the front stairs of the Pokémon Center. Ash wondered when she would stop as she saw no attempt to slow down despite the nearness of the building, she soon received her answer.

"This is an emergency, no need for authority." The officer exclaimed, "Let's go!" And with those words she proceeded to jump over the stairs with her bike and turning sideways skidded all the way to the front desk, barely missing the front doors as they opened automatically.

"Brief the situation." Ordered a pink haired nurse from behind the front desk. Officer Jenny immediately responded, "Delivering a severely injured pokémon."

During their talk, Ash had gotten off the motorcycle and moved to the front desk so as to allow the nurse to see Raijin. "The pokémon is of the Pikachu type, eh?" The young nurse asked upon seeing it.

Taking out the egg from her backpack, Ash pointed to it too. "The egg is an emergency too?" Asked the pink-haired woman. Ash nodded at her. Turning to the side the nurse began to tap at the keyboard while speaking out loud, "Stretcher! For an electric pokémon with minor injuries! Another for a unknown egg!"

Before anything more could be said 3 Chansey came out from the Emergency Room door, 2 of them pushing a stretcher, the third went over to the egg. Once they arrived the nurse took Raijin from Ash's arms and placed the Pikachu on the stretcher while allowing one of the Chancy to take the egg from the young girl.

"It'll be alright." The nurse told the worried looking trainer, then addressing the Chansey, "Hurry to the Emergency Room." All 3 immediately headed in that direction, one carrying the egg, and the other 2 pushing the stretcher. "I will now begin the treatment." Then looking at the child she asked, "And you are?"

Officer Jenny answered for her, "The pokémon's owner. An ambitious Pokémon Trainer by the name of Ash."

Looking at the quiet, but miserable looking trainer, Nurse Joy spoke up, "You should reflect on your actions. First of all, if you want to become a Pokémon Trainer, you must not let it fight to the point where it has so many injuries." Her words made Ash flinch and feel even worse about herself, _'It's not like I had a choice.' _She thought. "What you can do right now is pray for the pokémon's safety. Leave the treatment to me."

"I'll leave the rest to you," Spoke up the officer while saluting the nurse. "I will return to guarding the city."

"I always appreciate your efforts." Smiled Nurse Joy.

"It's just my duty." Replied the slightly embarrassed officer, but then became even more mortified, "Oh no..." The she continued mareepishly, "I left my post empty."

Amused the nurse said, "You should lock up when you leave." Causing the officer to laugh in awkwardness before leaving. Then the nurse once more addressed the younger girl, "Well, I'll be closing the door to the treatment room." Saying thus, the nurse walked through and the doors closed behind her.

_'Raijin...' _Thought the young girl. Then not knowing what to do she sat down near the Emergency room doors waiting to hear about her partner. It would be some time later when a Pidgey clock announced the time to be 8pm through repeated callings of "Poppo".

Not having anything else to do but worry, she decided to distract herself by verifying just what her Cherish Ball had caught in the river. Taking it out, she saw the katakana spelling Hinbass. This surprised her as she did not know there were any wild Feebas in Kanto.

Deciding to get know the surprising catch she went to a fish tank that was near the side wall of the Pokémon Center and released the fish pokémon within. Placing the device into its active state she threw it at the tank where it opened, and in a red beam of light, released a pokémon into the water. The pokémon was mostly a light brown color with patches that were darker brown. It's fins where blue and rather tattered looking, the fin on its back looked like an arch. It's lips were big, pink, and looked to be set in a permanent frown. It's eyes were very large and looked gloomy. Not even the most charitable person would have many, if any good thing to say about its looks.

"Fee...bas?" _(Umm...hi?) _Was the shy but happy response from the female water pokémon within.

_"Hello! My name is Ash, I'll be your new trainer if you'd like." _Ash spoke gently with the rather shy fish.

"Fee fe babas?" _(You want to be my trainer?)_ Responded the pokémon in a surprised tone, that almost covered the shyness of the voice.

_"If you would like, I would love to have you come with me." _Ash replied.

"Feebas bas." _(I would like that.) _The Feebas spoke so softly that Ash barely heard the response and could only understand it , due to her Aura, and the surge of happiness the pokémon felt at being wanted. As for the pokémon herself, she felt no surprise at her trainer being able to understand her, as she was rather young, and everyone she had met could understand her, so why would humans be any different?

_"Why are you so surprised at me wanting you to come with me?" _Ash asked, wondering why the young Feebas had felt so much happiness for just being wanted.

"Fee feebas basfe ee bas." _(I'm a Feebas, everyone knows we're ugly, most pokémon consider us, useless. And the only other Feebas I met, said humans felt the same.)_ Was the hesitant answer from the pokémon .

_"That's nonsense! While, in a way, it's true that there are some pokémon that are physically more appealing, true beauty comes from the inside. And with Aura I can tell that you truly are very beautiful. As for being useless, there's no such thing as a useless pokémon, only a worthless trainer." _Ash spoke with great conviction and desiring to make the young fish feel better about herself. _"In fact, how would you like to help me show the world how useful a Feebas can be, and how they too can be beautiful?" _

"Fee?" _(How?) _Despite herself, the young Feebas was curious at how she could bring about such a thing.

_"While most people prefer to be Pokémon Trainers, and I myself want to be one of the best, there are others that seek a different path. The path of a Pokémon Coordinator. Instead of fighting by trying to overpower each other like trainers, a coordinator will instead fight with elegance and beauty, making every move look beautiful while still being effective. If you participate in Pokémon Contests with me, we'll show the whole world your beauty, we'll show them your usefulness. We'll go together all the way to the Grand Festival and win it too. And then no one will be able to say anything bad about Feebas again. After all, one Feebas could accomplish that, go all the way to the top, above many others most would consider more beautiful, so could any other if they were with a good partner." _Ash looked at the young pokémon who seemed to be affected by her words, _"So what do you say? Want to do this with me?" _

"Fee!" _(Yes!) _Was the surprisingly determined response from the aquatic pokémon. _"Then tomorrow we'll begin to train for the contest being held here in Viridian City in three days. And I promise you, together we'll show the whole world to respect Feebas." _ Thinking for a moment, Ash then continued, _"Assuming you don't have a name already, how would you like to be called Shuurei? In my native language it means either beautiful or graceful." _

"...Fee..." _(...Yes...) _Stuttered the exceedingly complimented and happy pokémon. If she had not been a fish, tears would have probably been leaking from her eyes.

The Cherish Ball in Ash's hand took that moment to glow softly before the golden inscription on it turned to dust and fell off, only for it to be replaced with the katakana for Shuurei. Looking at the Monster Ball, Ash could not help but smile. _"You know, it was really fortuitous that this Monster Ball fell into the river." _She told her new companion. _"This specific Monster Ball is called a Cherish Ball, and it's the rarest type of Monster Ball in existence. They are only to be handed out at very special and rare events. They are each individually numbered, and there currently exists less than 20 in the whole world. They are used to commemorate very special occasions and memorable encounters, which describes out meeting. This specific one, is serialized as number two, being the second Cherish Ball to be created by Professor Oak." _ The fish pokémon was happy at the thought of such a special device being hers, she would have smiled, but she was incapable of producing such an expression. _"Why don't you rest? We'll begin training early in the morning, and since we have so little time to prepare for this contest we'll have to train hard." _After hearing Shuurei's agreement , Ash returned her to her Cherish Ball to rest.

Looking around Ash saw the four reliefs behind the main desk, she knew of who they were. The upper left one was done in red stone, this was the Goddess of Fire, Moltres. Next to it done in blue was the Goddess of Ice, Articuno. Below Moltres in green stone was the God of Thunder, Zapdos. And in the last panel was an Arcanine done in yellow. She assumed the artwork had been done long ago when people believed Arcanine to have been one of the gods too. Seeing the Winged Mirages reminded Ash of her encounter with Ho-oh. Before she could think any further on it, she was interrupted by the standard ringtone of Kanto phones, which she considered to be equal parts amusing and annoying.

"Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring! Phone call! Phone call! Phone call! Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring!"

Before it could continue, she activated the phone. Prior to being able to decide how to answer whoever was on the other side, she heard her mentor's voice from behind her. "I'm here! I'm here!" Turning around she saw the Arcanine panel lower itself revealing another screen dominated by Professor Oak's lab equipment being used to boil ramen, she could not help but sigh, at the familiar sight of equipment misuse. Behind that though, was the backside of the professor. "Ash, it's me, Oak."

Using Dexter to send her response, knowing that it would be written on the professor's screen, she directed her thoughts at her bracer. _"Is that ramen, Professor Oak?" _The surprised professor looked behind himself and noticed he'd activated the wrong camera. "Oh shoot, the camera's..." The screen went blank for a few moments, before being replaced with a different angle from in front of the man.

"I just read your message. It seems that you've reached Viridian City. That true?" Ash could not help but sweatdrop at the question. _"Professor, where are you calling?" _

"Viridian City!" Was the prompt response. Then seeming to realize something, "Oh right, if I'm calling you, Ash, then that's Viridian City."

_"Well, it's the Pokémon Center."_

The professor closed his arms and nodded, "For now you've done well. It's a small step for Pokémon Trainers, but it's a large step for you. I did not know what to expect from such a large career change, but I guess even a blind squirrel finds an acorn now and then." _'Did he have that little faith in me, or am I reading too much into his words?' _Ash wondered. Before she could think any more on it her mentor continued speaking, "The more Pokémon Trainers that set off from Pallet Town, the happier I am. I'll gladly help out!"

Then with a look of excitement he asked, "So, how many did you catch with your Monster Balls?"

Thinking for a moment, Ash answered, _"The entire Spearow flock I sent you, which was forty one pokémon, a Pidgey and a Rattata, plus a Feebas, and an egg from an unknown pokémon. So forty six, including Raijin, which is the Pikachu you gave me."_

"I'm glad, Gary bet me one million Pokédollars that you would not catch a single one." Ash internally smirked at the face her childhood friend would have once he discovered he lost that bet.

_"By the way professor, I'm sending you a video under my highest encryption, you know my code. See it when you can, I'm sure you'll be amazed. I recorded it just after the storm ended earlier today." _

"Highest encryption? Must be very important." Was the serious response from the old man.

_"In a way yes, but there's no hurry on it. But do keep it in a safe place." _Before she could say anymore she saw Professor Oak suddenly look to the side and exclaim, "Ah, the ramen's overcooking." He quickly left the screen before coming back after a second, "I await our next call. So long." Waving he once more left the screen, but his voice could still be heard. "What's with this phone not turning off?" Once he finished saying this the screen turned off, as if it'd heard him. Ash could not help but silently sigh, the old man would probably kill himself with his carelessness if he did not have his assistant there to take care of him.

"Ah, hello." Spoke a young girls voice from behind where Ash stood. Looking behind herself she saw a young girl, who looked to be a year or two older than her, she had orange hair held in a side ponytail and green eyes, a yellow shirt that left everything below her belly button exposed, and very short blue jeans that only covered her hips, and barely at that, the jeans were either held up by suspenders, or those were a fashion statement. If the latter, Ash didn't know what kind of statement it was. The girl also seemed to be walking a bike by her side. All in all, the girl looked very much like a tomboy, not that Ash could say anything about that, as she knew most people would mistake her for a boy, but she'd done that on purpose.

"I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower, and you?" The girl spoke politely while bowing slightly to Ash in greeting.

Returning the bow, Ash made a motion to indicate her inability to speak. Luckily the older-looking girl seemed to understand. "Oh, what brings you here?" Misty asked before realizing that she'd probably not be able to get an answer she'd understand. Ash just pointed at the Emergency Room.

Misty looked at where the "boy" had pointed and saw the Emergency Room sign, then looking at the state of his clothes, she took a guess. "Was your pokémon hurt during the storm?" Ash, knowing it would be hard to explain simply nodded, as it was true in a way.

Before they could make any further attempts at communication, the Emergency Room light turned off and Nurse Joy emerged carrying an incubation chamber with the egg inside, and with a Chansey at her side pushing a stretcher with Pikachu laying in it, along with what seem to be some type of medical equipment for electric type pokémon.

Walking over Ash used sign language to speak with the nurse, knowing from prior experience that she understood it.

[How's Raijin? Is he ok? What about the egg, I'm really worried about it, I found it while falling down a waterfall, and I tried to protect it from the fall in the river at the bottom, but I'm not sure how well I did. And do you know from what species it is?]

Looking closer at the trainer that until that moment she'd assumed was a boy the nurse spoke, "Oh Ash, didn't recognized you earlier. Raijin's no longer in critical condition." Then with pride she continued, "There hasn't been a pokémon the doctors and nurses of the Pokémon Centers couldn't save. Right?" She finished with a smile. "As for the egg, you took amazing care of it, there's no damage to show from the fall you took down the waterfall. As for its species, I don't know. I don't recognize the markings. But that's not too surprising, pokémon eggs are a relatively new field of studies." Then smiling at the younger girl she asked, "Shouldn't you know more about them than me?"

It was then that Misty spoke up, having gone over too when the nurse exited the Emergency Room. "Just as you'd expect from the Pokémon Center." Then addressing the trainer at her side she asked, "So your name is Ash?"

Ash nodded her acknowledgement at the girl, then replied to the nurse, [Thank you very much, Nurse Joy.]

"Now you just need to wait for him to rest in his room. I assume you wish to remain by his side?" Ash nodded. Then looking at the Chansey she addressed them, _"Thank you for taking care of Raijin." _

"Chansey!" _(You're welcome!)_

Before anything else could be said an emergency alarm started ringing throughout the town, followed by Officer Jenny's voice speaking over it. "Emergency! Emergency! Something is invading Viridian City. I fear for pokémon abductions." The message then repeated itself.

362:04:01:20:42

Viridian City Pokémon Center, Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Meanwhile flying just over the Pokémon Center, where the thieves from before. "The alarm came late." The girl told the others.

"But how rude to call us a gang of pokémon abductors." The boy replied, "Our name is Team Rocket."

"We'll let them remember that terror." The girl answered.

Then the Meowth piped up, "Do it! If we do this well, the boss will run happily in the garden, and the cat will have coins in the heating table."

"You don't need to say that, we're on it!" The humans declared, "Assault! Koffing! Ekans!" Saying so, they threw two Poké Balls to fall through the Pokémon Center's sky light. Upon breaking through the glass and falling to the ground both Monster Balls released the pokémon within. These being, a purple roughly spherical floating pokémon with pores over its body that constantly released foul gas and a purple snake that had a yellow band near its head and a small rattle tail. The Koffing proceeded to release its gas all over the receiving room.

Covering her mouth, Misty spoke, "What is this?"

"If you ask us about whatever," A female voice answered her from within the smog.

"Our answer will be the world's compassion!" Replied a male voice from besides the other.

"To prevent the world's destruction!" Enounced the female as the smoke moved away from in front of her allowing the 2 children and the nurse to see the speaker.

"To protect the world's peace!" Declared the man as he too was slowly uncovered by the smog, being revealed to be holding a red rose in front of his face.

"We penetrate the evil of "Love" and "Truth"!" The magenta-haired woman exclaimed.

"The lovely, charming Villains!" Called out the lavender-haired man.

"Musashi!" Responded the woman as she held up her right arm.

"Kojirou!" The man continued.

"Flying across the galaxy, the pair from Team Rocket!" Musashi said.

"White Hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!" Kojirou answered her , as both humans and their 2 pokémon posed together.

"What they said!" Came from a fifth figure which dropped down between the others. This one was a Meowth.

_'What in Arceus name?'_ Wondered Ash.

"What about it?" Asked Misty.

"These guys don't quite get it." Musashi replied.

"I can't get it if I don't ask." Misty responded.

"Our target are pokémon" Kojirou interjected.

Ash glared at them. Seeing the look, and the pokémon in the stretcher besides her, Musashi spoke up, "Pikachu? Our target isn't an electric mouse like that." Kojirou continued her line of thought, "We only choose rare pokémon."

"Wait!" Nurse Joy finally spoke up, "This Center doesn't have such pokémon."

"This place is full of sick pokémon." The female villain countered, "If we help ourselves to them thoroughly, there might be a rare one amongst them."

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Misty exclaimed.

"We're not afraid..." Was Musashi's immediate response, followed by Kojirou, "...of anything."

"I want coins thrown before the cat." Meowth suddenly spoke up.

"It's your time to shine, Koffing!" Kojirou told his partner pokémon. Said pokémon once more levitated around releasing smog.

Using the smog as cover the three girls who'd been attacked ran way. As they were running Ash noticed the Ekans destroying the videophone in an attempt to cut off communications. The three girls entered the Monster Ball storage room. Soon after getting into the room the power was cut to the Pokémon Center.

"Wh...what?" Asked Misty.

"They cut the power." Responded Nurse Joy, "but it's alright. We have our own Pika power." _'Pika power?' _ Ash could not help but wonder.

Hearing electric zapping from the back of the room, all three looked towards the area to see small bolts of electricity rising from near the floor to a collector that emerged from the ceiling. The bolts were quickly increasing in frequency and power, until they were enough to bring the Pokémon Center's power grid back on.

Looking at the area underneath they could see a group of 9 Pikachu running around a track, while firing their electricity off, all the while they were chanting in tandem, "Pika pika chu chu! Pika pika chu chu!" Which Ash took to be some kind of cheer as she could get no meaning from it.

"There's so many Pikachu!" An amazed Misty enounced.

Now that the power grid was working once more, Nurse Joy did not waste any time in activating the Emergency Pokémon Transfer System.

"This is an emergency. Regulation of the Monster Ball Transport System has started up." The EPTS announced.

"Grab the Monster Balls right now!" Nurse Joy told the system. As ordered the device immediately began picking up the Monster balls in the room to begin teleporting them to safety. Connecting the system to Pewter City, Nurse Joy addressed it once more, "This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center. This is an emergency. I'm sending over the Monster Balls."

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Understood. Recovering Monster Balls." Replied a voice exactly like Nurse Joy's.

It was at this point that their time ran out, as the Koffing broke down the doors to the room scattering the Monster Balls all over the floor after crashing into the shelves.

"The Monster Balls..." Nurse Joy spoke worriedly after seeing them fall. As Ash bent to pick them up and place them in the Emergency Pokémon Transfer System Misty spoke up, "Throw them and fight! Hurry!"

Deciding it wasn't a bad idea Ash threw the Poké Ball she had in hand. To her disgruntlement a Pidgey appeared. Said pokémon promptly became scared at seeing the Ekans. She recalled it and thought, _'That's why I didn't want to use mine.'_

"You can't win with that." An amused Musashi said from the doorway.

_'Let's try again!' _Ash thought. And putting action to words threw out a second Poké Ball. She sweatdropped at seeing absolutely nothing happen, aside from the apparently empty Poké Ball opening on the floor.

"Why'd you throw an empty one?" An exasperated Misty asked. The replay came not from Ash, but Nurse Joy, "Empty Monster Balls are also mixed in there."

Picking a new one from the floor, Ash once more sent it out only for another familiar pokémon to pop out.

"A small fry." Chuckled Kojirou. "That's right!" Agreed Meowth.

The Rattata took one look at the snake pokémon and became intimidated. Calling it back Ash thought, _'That's why I really didn't want to use mine.'_

"Geez," Misty declared, while moving in front of Ash, "I'll buy you some time. During that time, run away with Pikachu." Then addressing the duo in front of her, "Mr. and Ms. Villains...I'll be your opponent."

"Oh dear, someone who doesn't understand anything has stepped forth." Was Musashi's dismissive answer.

"I'm the world's most beautiful girl, the name is Misty." Spoke the orange-haired girl as if simply stating a fact. _'At the very least, she doesn't have self-confidence problems.' _Were Ash's thoughts to that declaration.

"Beautiful girl?" An amused Kojirou asked, "Misty?"

"Misty or not, she really doesn't understand anything." Responded Musashi, "Calling herself a beautiful girl."

"I'll make you understand!" Replied the now angry younger girl, pulling her hand back then throwing it forward she released the Poké Ball within it with a the cry of, "Go, My Steady!"

The Poké Ball's energy beam coalesced into the water pokémon Goldeen, a pokémon that was useless outside of water. Musashi, Kojirou, and Ash all sweatdropped upon seeing it.

_'This is why I knew I could not use my pokémon!' _Ash though.

"Return, Goldeen!" Misty ordered.

"What was that?" Musashi wondered out loud.

"A literal small fry." Was Kojirou response.

"Actually, that was a sample." The smirking younger trainer said, Ash could not tell if she was serious or covering up the possible mistake from before. "First of all," Misty continued talking, "a fish can't fight where there isn't water." Then seeming to notice that Ash was still there behind her addressed him, "Don't be careless. Hurry and run away."

Deciding to heed her advice, if for no other reason than to get into a room with enough space to move around freely, Ash left pushing the stretcher with Raijin in front of her. Unfortunately for her, both Koffing and Ekans followed her out. She ran all the way to the receiving room, where she accidentally pushed the stretcher against Misty's fallen bike, waking up her friend.

"Pika chu?" _(What the?)_

Before either he or Ash being able to say anything, a bunch of other Pikachu came over from some other part of the center and covered Raijin. It was around this time that the Team Rocket duo finally reached their own pokémon.

When the Pikachu were all together on top of the stretcher, their cheeks began sparkling with electricity and they shouted, "Pika chuuu!" _(Take this!) _Launching a combined Thundershock at the villainous team, completely electrifying them. The attack also helped Raijin to recover thanks to his Lightningrod ability.

"Pikachu!" _(I feel great!)_

_"Raijin!" _Ash broadcasted in happiness and relieve at seeing her partner all better. Looking over she saw the slightly burnt members of Team Rocket fall the ground, just as the Meowth reached the area from wherever he'd been. "Oh, these guys..." He commented upon seeing Ash and Pikachu, "Well then, it's my turn." Then Approaching where Ash and all the Pikachu were, he commented, "Mice are my favorite food."

"Pika" _(Sparks) _Raijin suddenly told his partner, "Pika pika pika!" _(Sparks, I need more sparks!)_

_"Sparks?" _Ash thought towards her partner.

"Pika!" _(Sparks!) _

_"Sparks? More sparkling?" _Ash thought out loud, _"I get it." _Looking around herself and seeing nothing to get him the power he wanted, she went with the obvious choice, _"Pikachu! Please release your strongest electric attacks at Raijin." _ And with a cry of their name the Pikachu once more delivered a combined Thundershock at Ash's partner pokémon, fully charging him plus increasing his special attack power.

"What's this?" The cat pokémon asked on seeing that all the Pikachu attacked one of their own, for no reason he could see.

_"Don't underestimate Raijin for being a mouse. I'll show you Raijin's and mine true power." _Ash broadcasted towards the Meowth, but this just served to confuse the pokémon as he had no idea where the female voice came, nor what a "Raijin" was. His thoughts though were interrupted upon seeing a Pikachu standing over the others with cheeks sparkling and a malicious grin on his face.

"Oh no." Commented the human members of Team Rocket, while the cat pokémon just said his name.

Jumping in front of Ash, Raijin began chanting to himself, "Pika pika pika...PIKACHU!" _(Charge, charge, charge...THUNDERSHOCK!" _ With this cry all 5 members of Team Rocket were complete overwhelmed by the high voltage coming from the small rodent. This attack lasted for several seconds before the Koffing began to unconsciously release its smog which was rather unfortunately ignited by the powerful electricity causing a huge explosion that could be seen and felt from all over the city, the explosion destroyed most of the Pokémon Center. Team Rocket was also blown away in it.

It was at this point that Officer Jenny reached the Pokémon Center. Only for it to blow up right in front of her causing her to comment to herself, "Oh my! They did it quite flashily."

362:04:01:21:30

Viridian City Airspace, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Flying through the city and hanging from a rope tied to their balloon where the charred members of Team Rocket.

"How could a cat lose to a mouse?" Cried the young adult woman with burnt hair.

"That Pikachu isn't normal." Responded the humiliated cat.

"More than normal, it's valuable." Added the human male, "Could it be...?"

"Could we maybe...?" Continued the girl.

"Maybe we could?" Replied the cat. Unluckily for them, before they could continue their "conversation" a hole opened up in the balloon causing them to fly off while screaming, "We're blasting off!"

362:04:02:6:45

Destroyed Viridian City Pokémon Center, Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

It was early the next morning inside the destroyed Pokémon Center, in one of the few still working computers, Nurse Joy was conversing with her older sister, The Nurse Joy from the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

"Viridian City's pokémon have been recovered safely." The older one was saying.

"Thank you, Sis." The younger replied. "Those two and Raijin have headed towards Pewter City. But they'll have to cross Viridian Forest to get there."

"Ah, the young boy, Ash, didn't head towards Pewter City, he told me he was staying around to participate in the Pokémon Contest being held here in a few days." Officer Jenny suddenly spoke up from behind the nurse.

"Oh no! I told young Misty, that Ash had headed towards Pewter City." The local Nurse Joy replied, "And Ash isn't a boy, she's a girl." The nurse finished shocking the officer.

Almost out of sight, partially covered in debris were the burnt remains of a bicycle...


	3. Chapter 03: A Feebas' Dream!

**Chapter 3: A Feebas' Dream!**

362:04:02:6:10

Viridian City Outskirts, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Ash looked around the clearing she'd found. It was large enough to train in, plus it had a pond right there. _"This looks like a good place to train, Raijin." _She told her partner, who was in what was quickly becoming his favorite perch on her right shoulder.

_"First of all, let's meet the rest our team." _Ash told him. Pulling out a Cherish Ball and two Luxury Balls, she threw them in the air, the former towards the pond, and the later to the ground near it. As the Monster Balls reached their respective surfaces they activated releasing from within the held pokémon. Shuurei came out in the water, while a Pidgey and Rattata appeared on the ground.

_"Hello," _Ash broadcasted at them, _"My name is Ash, here on my shoulder is my Pikachu, Raijin, and in the pond is my Feebas, Shuurei." _

"Pikachu." _(Hello.) _Cheerfully greeted the small rodent waving his paw.

"...Fee..." _(...Hi...) _Was the barely heard acknowledgement from the fish's direction.

_"If you would like," _Ash continued addressing the two pokémon she had yet to meet, _"I'll become your trainer, and we can work together to accomplish our dreams."_

"Rat ratta ttata?" _(Does that mean we get to play together?) _Was the eager response from the very young female Rattata, who appeared to be trembling with suppressed energy.

"Pid pidgey." _(I would like that.) _Confidently responded the male Pidgey.

_"Yes, we would play, among the many other things we'll do together." _Ash answered the small rodent, while nodding her acknowledgement to the Pidgey.

"Ra! Ttata ra!" _(Yes! Play time!)_ The happy Rattata called out.

_"First of all, I have to call you something. Pidgey, how would you like to be called Sora, named for the great expanse of your medium. And Violet for you, Rattata, after your fur color." _Both pokémon quickly gave their agreements at their new names. As had happened before, the inscriptions baring their species names fell of the Luxury Balls, before getting replaced by their new names, in Pidgey's case, the kanji for "Sora" appeared on his Monster Ball, and in the Rattata's, appeared the katakana standing for "Baioretto", which was the transcription of Violet in katakana.

_"Now in a few days I'll be entering a Pokémon Contest, unlike the regular battles you may have heard about, or even participated in yourselves, in a contest power is not the most important thing, but instead acting beautifully and with elegance while both evading and attacking your opponent is what is important. I know Shuurei will enter it with me, but in case I need more than just her, would any of you like to participate in it too?"_ Ash looked over her pokémon once she finished addressing them.

"Pika chu! Cha!" _(Sounds fun! Yes!) _Raijin quickly agreed.

Thinking it over, Sora also agreed, due to the fact that the ability to not only defeat his opponents, but to look good while doing it would help him get a good mate in the future. Violet also gave her agreement while saying something very fast that none of the others could make out, aside from the word "fun".

_"Good," _Ash smiled at her pokémon, whom she hoped to eventually make good friends with, _"first of all, let's find out what moves each of us know."_

Without indication as to how it was activated, the holographic screen of the Pokédex appeared floating between them, with 3D figures of Shuurei, Violet, and Sora there. Information of each began scrolling in screens that appeared next to each figure.

"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon." Dexter's voice announced, "Feebas' fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers. It seems few trainers will raise it, and it is ignored by researches."

Ash could not help but sweatdrop. _'All its entry does is insult them...' "Don't worry Shuurei, ignore that! We'll prove them wrong!"_

"Its Ability is Swift Swim. It's move set is: Splash, Captivate, Dragon Pulse, Mirror Coat." Dexter finished Shuurei's information.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflicts. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. Its Ability is Keen Eyes. The move set: Tackle, Gust, Defog, Foresight." _'Not bad.' _Ash thought, _'but did it change the information?'_

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Scurries around quickly, searching for hard objects to gnaw. It appears to be jittery and unable to remain still. Its Ability is Guts. The move set: Tackle, Tail Whip."

_"Not a bad move set for any of you, in fact, it's very good in some cases. First, Shuurei is the one who will participate in the appeal this time, so the rest of you will be training for the Battle Round. For now we'll start with evasion training for all three of you. The good thing is, we can also train your endurance and speed at the same time. Raijin, Violet, I want you to play a game of tag around this clearing. You have to run as fast as you can and evade the other whenever they try to tag you, try to evade by twirling to the sides or jumping in a loop over the other to make it look good. Rest when you get tired. As for you Sora, I'll start helping you in your evasion in a bit, after working with Shuurei on the appeal. For now, fly around for as long and as fast as you can, every once in a while aim a tackle at either Raijin or Violet, to keep the on their toes, but do be careful because when you're near the ground they can also attack you. Also while in the air practice twirling to the sides and looping so as to help you with your evasion training later on." _Hearing their orders all three pokémon immediately took off to their tasks, Violet with much more enthusiasm than the others as to her it was like a really fun game of tag.

_"Now Shuurei, I have an idea for your appeal, but first we need to see how long you can remain out of the water, without it being uncomfortable or dangerous for you." _Receiving the fish pokémon's agreement Ash picked her up and held her until told otherwise. Around 7 minutes later Shuurei signaled her to be placed in the water. _"Seven minutes, that's more than enough time, appears rarely last a minute, let alone longer, and contest battles have a time limit of 5 minutes, of course your time will probably be reduced in the middle of fighting, but we can work on that. For the first part we have to get you high in the air. Unfortunately, we won't have time to strengthen your body enough to allow you to use Splash to jump that high in time. But you can use a weak Dragon Pulse on the floor to lift you up. Now as the force lifts you in the air I want you to use Splash to release water droplets from your body, while using Mirror Coat to reflect the light in the arena onto the droplets and around yourself, causing a rainbow effect. Then once you reach the highest point of the arc you'll use the strongest Captivate you can to spread as many of its hearts around the arena as possible, once you feel yourself begin to fall stop using Captivate but keep the Mirror Coat and Splash going until you reach the ground. Any questions?" _It only took a few minutes of explanations and corrections before they were finally ready to start.

After 30 minutes of practice, the Feebas was exhausted, but making good progress. Ash was confident they'd have it ready by the time the contest started. _"Take a break Shuurei. You deserve it."_ Saying so the water pokémon started swimming lazily around the pond.

Now that she had finished training with Shuurei for the moment. Ash looked around only to see Raijin and Violet still running around, with only minor signs of being tired. Sora was also still flying with the occasional dive, twirl or loop thrown in. Calling him over, Ash prepared for her own personal training alongside her pokémon. _"Sora, now we will practice your evasion, while I practice my accuracy and speed. I will be firing non-tracking Aura Spheres at you as fast as I can. Once you prove to be good enough to evade them easily I'll start using tracking ones. These you'll have to evade until they either dissipate or you make them crash into something. Understood?"_

"Pid!" _(Ready!)_ Saying so the bird pokémon took off flying. Instead of flying straight, he started doing random evasive maneuvers so as to make it much harder to aim at him.

Seeing Sora's movements in the sky, Ash prepared herself to use her special skill. Concentrating Ash forced her Aura into a sphere between her hands and aiming at the bird she released it. She immediately commenced forming another attack, trying to get it to form faster. Once she felt she had increased the speed enough for now, she'd begin trying to make them stronger without slowing the creation process.

Out of his own initiative Sora began to evade the attacks with the minimum of dodging necessary. Sometimes flipping over the attacks, other times twirling around them, but always trying evade with the least amount of movement needed, so as to make it look more impressive.

During the next 15 minutes Ash managed to reliably decrease the creation time from ten seconds to seven. By that point she was fairly exhausted, but was happy to note that not only had she increased the speed of creation, but had managed to keep up the exercise for 30 seconds longer than the last time. Seeing that Sora still had energy she let him know to continue his training, while she sat herself down to meditate and work on controlling her Aura better.

Two hours later, she opened her eyes to see Violet sleeping on her lap while Raijin stood next to the pond where Shuurei had her face out of the water, and both were launching their respective ranged attacks at the flying Pidgey. Who, while still dodging, looked to be getting tired. Seeing the time she called her pokémon back.

_"Good job guys. I can tell we're already improving greatly. But for now, take a rest. I'll make us some breakfast, then afterwards you can all rest, while I go get us registered for the Pokémon Contest. We'll continue training this afternoon. But for now you can do whatever you want." _Seeing her pokémons' agreement she started taking out her supplies to cook, and while she wasn't the best at cooking, she wasn't bad at it either. Ash also made sure to have Dexter remind her to top off their supplies before they left town in a few days.

362:04:02:9:08

Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Walking around, the young pair had yet to find the Viridian Contest Hall, but they were not in any hurry, they still had time. Before long, while passing an alleyway they began to hear voices from within.

"Why is this crate so heavy?" One of the voices complained.

"Shut up." Another responded. "If these pokémon prove good enough we might get one of them for ourselves. If not they will still make Team Rocket money by being sold in the Game Corner as prizes."

_'Team Rocket? Game Corner? The only one of those in Kanto is in Celadon City, does it belong to Team Rocket?' _Ash decided to stay, listen in and stop them. _"Raijin, stay quiet, but prepare to unleash a powerful Thundershock at them, try not to hit the crate, we don't know what pokémon are in there or if they might be badly hurt by your lightning." _The Pikachu nodded at his trainer to show his understanding. _"Dexter send Officer Jenny a message with our current location and tell her to come quietly. Let's get closer, Raijin."_

Quietly moving forward they could hear grumbling coming from up front as well, as scratching from the crate being pushed. "This better be worth it." The first voice spoke again, this time they were able to tell that it was a girl's voice. "Team Rocket doesn't have worthless pokémon." Responded the second voice, now distinguishable as male.

After another few seconds of slowly getting closer Ash and Raijin finally saw the criminals, as well as a path cleared of debris leaving from one of the buildings and heading towards a van at the other end of the alleyway. Both criminals were wearing similar uniforms, black shirt and pants that completely covered them with a big red letter "R" in the middle of the chest, white gloves and boots, and a black cap on their head. They were apparently pushing the crate across the ground, instead of using any type of wheeled conveyance to make it easier. Despite their actions, Ash could see that right next to where they exited the building, leaning against the wall, was a wheeled platform that looked to be made to carry such creates. Seeing all the effort they were putting in moving it, while ignoring the solution to their problems, she could not help but point out the device to Raijin and comment. _"Guess they didn't join Team Rocket due to their high intelligence."_

Unfortunately for them, her comment made Raijin snicker loud enough for the Team Rocket members to hear and notice their presence.

"Oh no!" The female Team Rocket member exclaimed overly dramatically, "We've been discovered. Now we're probably going to get defeated by some young inexperience trainer barely week into their journey and then thrown into prison for the next million years, where we'll be forced to break rocks, and make license plates for the rest our lives. Then we won't even get the peace of death, as after death we'll turn into ghost pokémon in some foreign country where we'll be used to battle for the rest of eternity until our souls finally dissipate from our suffering!" Ash knew she was staring incredulously at the female Rocket, she could see both Raijin and the male Rocket doing the same. _"I can't even think of anything to say to that." _The young girl commented to her partner.

"Pika." _(Indeed.)_ Agreed the small pokémon.

"There you go again, Fu. Where do you keep coming up with such ridiculous notions? As if we'd get beat by some wet behind the ears trainer barely out of their diapers, and even if we do get caught, we'd defeat anyone with our super powerful pokémon. And where did you even get the part about turning into ghost pokémon?" Commented her exasperated partner.

Turning around both saw the young trainer with a Pikachu on their shoulder. "See!" The girl shouted, "We're doomed!" Ignoring her, the male studied the trainer standing opposite them.

"Ha!" He suddenly said, "It's just a little kid, we'll beat him in no time and steal all his pokémon too! It's your bad luck today, brat. You came against us! The greatest pair of Team Rocket grunts!"

_"He actually refers to himself as a grunt?" _Ash asked Raijin, said pokémon just shrugged.

"In the future be ready! Cuz here is where our motto will go once we reach Agent status." The man continued causing both Pikachu and trainer to sweatdrop.

"Now listen to my name and know fear! I am Ippantekina Isaki!" The Rocket Grunt finished speaking, then after a few seconds of silence glared at his partner.

"...Fu Yume..." She said softly, not caring, still imagining all the horrors that were about to happen to them.

"Now feel our power and despair! Go, our super powerful pokémon!" Ippantekina exclaimed dramatically while throwing a Poké Ball in front of him, his partner also threw one with much less excitement while mumbling in despair under her breath. "Why couldn't it be an experienced trainer, we'd defeat one of those no problem...unless they were competent...or determined...or actually had pokémon other than a Magikarp...probably not even then, those Magikarp can be tricky. We're so doomed."

Not knowing what to expect, Ash still prepared herself for a tough battle against whatever pokémon came out. _"Get ready Raijin, this is Team Rocket. Whatever pokémon come out will be tough to defeat."_

"Pika!" _(Right!)_ Her partner agreed while jumping in front of her and preparing for the hardest fight of his life. The reality, once it came, went far beyond what they expected and both fell over to the ground in shock. Seeing this, the male Rocket smirked. "I see you're starting be afraid, took you long enough."

There in front of the Team Rocket stood two pokémon, one hovering in the air with relatively powerful sweeps of its wings. The other snarling and emitting it's ominous roar for the whole world to hear and fear.

"Rattata!" _(Be afraid!)_ Was the beast's roar. It's partner, twice its size and with similar coloration floated in the air.

"Zu bat." _(I'm kinda hungry.) _It mumbled to itself, not really paying any attention to its location.

"Bua hahaha!" Ippantekina laughed in what Ash thought was supposed to be an evil manner, if he'd actually laughed and not merely enunciated the syllables.

_"Raijin," _The girl told her partner after standing up, _"just get this over and Thundershock them unconscious...they're just embarrassing."_

"Pika." _(Agreed.)_ Deadpanned her partner, and with a half strength Thundershock sent their opponents, both human and pokémon, into unconsciousness. At this point, that action came as a relief for the female Rocket member as it prevented her from continuing her increasingly worse imaginings. _"You think Team Rocket requires their members to take drama classes?" _Ash asked her partner after mentally reviewing the actions of the four members she'd encountered. "Cha pikachu." _(Wouldn't surprise me.)_

Walking over, Ash picked up their Poké Balls and recalled both pokémon before placing them in storage mode and into her pockets. Then she walked over to the crate with Raijin to see what pokémon the two idiots had been transporting.

_"Huh, they might be complete morons but they have high tech equipment, this is an environmentally sealed suspended animation chamber. Whatever pokémon are in here would not feel the passage of time since it was closed." _The girl told her Pikachu. _"Oh well, curiosity killed the cat and all that," _She absently commented as she searched for the control panel, _"but satisfaction brought it back to life."_ Finding the controls and not wanting to waste time trying to manually bypass them, _"Dexter, please open that for me." _

In less than second there was reaction from the crate. With a beeping sound the top of the crate lifted up while folding halfway unto itself, once it was completely opened it descended into the crate, sliding seamlessly into place, leaving it with the appearance that no top existed.

Wanting to see what was inside, the youthful Pikachu jumped up to his trainer's shoulder to look inside. Walking closer Ash looked inside and suddenly stopped moving. After a few seconds, Raijin started to get worried.

"Pikapi?" _(Ash?)_ He asked while poking her in the cheek. Her response nearly made him fall. _"SO CUTE!" _She broadcasted with full force, which translated as a very loud shout...inside your head.

The insides of the crate was covered edge to edge with brown fur, with patches of cream, and in some areas even lighter colors. In some areas distinctions could be made, a brown paw here or there with pink pads on the underside, a brown bushy tail with a cream tip, some of the tails where a very light grayish-brown color with white tips. Long light brown ears with a darker brown interior, cream colored furry collars and in some areas, large brown eyes began to appear. While she couldn't tell how many there were, Ash was easily able to guess that there had to be over half a dozen young Eevee inside the crate.

Over half a dozen young Eevee, that had just been woken up, were full of energy, and saw two new playmates looking at them from outside their sleeping place. Needless to say, by the time Officer Jenny arrived fifteen minutes later, Ash wasn't sure if that was the most fun she'd had in her life, or the most arduous. Raijin on the other hand, knew which it was for him, having decided a few minutes before, that it was every mouse for himself and hidden himself inside the crate and allowed the Eevee to place their full attention on his trainer.

And so it was minutes later after explanations, and handing over the grunts pokémon that as the police van began to pull out the members of Team Rocket woke up, the man upon seeing his location began to bang his head on the side, while the girl started crying hysterically. A sudden shout was heard as the van moved further away. "I don't want to be a pokémon!"

"Now," Spoke the amused Jenny, seeing the girl she'd met the day before completely covered with tired Eevee, "What do we do about all these Eevee?"

[I'll take care of them.] Ash signed, [They seem to be comfortable enough with me. ]

Thinking it over, the teal-haired woman commented, "Well, you are endorsed by Professor Oak. And yesterday's events were an accident. Furthermore they do seem to be happy with you. So as long as you promise to take good care of them, it should be fine." Ash quickly agreed with her.

Looking over the eight Eevee, three of which were a lighter color, the trainer could not help but think that'd she'd have her hands full with them, but she was looking forward to it, they were fun! _"Eevee," _She addressed them all, _"how would you like to stay and travel with me?" _None of the Eevee even seemed to think about it, before they agreed. _"Very well, since you can't all remain out here all the time, I'm going to place you in Monster Balls. I'll also be thinking of names for each of you"_ Saying thus, she slipped her left hand into her jacket and brought out four storage mode Monster Balls unlike any she'd used before. The bottom half-sphere was the mostly standard white color, while the opening indentation was dark grey, the activation button was silver. The top half however was a metallic green color, in the front part equidistant from each other and rising from either side were four red teardrop-shaped gems, the bottom two being slightly smaller, and above them in the middle was a small half-spherical yellow gem. These Monster Balls, where specially handmade by an expert from the Johto region, they were Friend Balls. After throwing the first four, she pulled out four more and repeated the process. After the Monster Balls returned to her she placed them in the left side of her jacket.

"So," Began Officer Jenny, "what were you doing before encountering that pair from Team Rocket?"

Becoming slightly embarrassed, the young girl responded, [I was looking for the Contest Hall to register, but I can't seem to find it.]

"Don't worry!" The older woman spoke getting pumped up, "As an Officer of the Law, it's my duty to help people in need. I'll get you there in a hurry!" Then, before the younger girl could say anything, she was grabbed by the hand and pulled behind the over excitable officer. Raijin ran after them and jumped unto his partner's shoulder.

362:04:02:9:45

Viridian City Contest Hall, Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

After another wild and enjoyable ride with the older woman that ended with a more normal parking, her skid stopped right outside the door, instead of in front of the desk.

[Thank you] Ash signed to the older woman who saluted her before going full throttle and doing a wheelie all the way down the road. _"She's kind of fun, don't you think so Raijin?"_

"Cha!" _(Yes!)_ He agreed, having been unable to enjoy the previous ride due to a case of severe unconsciousness.

Walking inside she went right to the front desk.

"Are you here to register for the Contest?" The woman behind it asked, Ash nodded and handed over her Pokédex. After verifying the information, she was handed back her Pokédex along with a Kanto Contest Pass, plus a Ribbon case. Bowing her thanks, Ash left. _"Well Raijin, we have 2 days to get a lot of training done. Let's get to it." _Ash unwaveringly told the small rodent.

362:04:04:8:00

Viridian City Contest Hall, Viridian City, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

Two days had passed since she'd registered for the Contest, and here she was waiting for her turn to make her appeal. She looked very different from her normal appearance, unlike her usual clothes, there was no mistaking her for a boy. In fact the only similarity between now and her usual dress mode was the long messy hair, and the Pikachu on her shoulder, though in the case of the former, it looked to have been made to look that way deliberately.

To start with her hair was completely uncovered, and she was wearing a long red dress, and knee length red boots, though those could not be seen. Raijin looked like his usual self, aside from a small red bowtie on his neck. In her hands she carried a violin case, though for now it was mostly for show, in time she planned to teach her pokémon to follow her orders by listening to her playing so as to make her appeals and Contest Battles that much more impressive.

"Everyone, Good Morning!" A voice announced from within the Contest stage. "This Viridian City Contest is about to begin. So get ready for a fantastic display of love and creativity between Coordinators and their pokémon. Only one contestant can win the prize, the Viridian Ribbon. You'll need 5 ribbons just like it to be able to enter the Grand Festival!" Taking a deep breath she continued speaking, "Now let me introduce you to our fine panel of judges. Our head judge and perennial fashion plate, Mr. Contesta!"

"Always a pleasure to be here." He replied, he had grey hair and wore a red suit.

"Up next, the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Lilian continued.

"Thank you. This is nice." Replied a Japanese looking man wearing a grey business suit.

"And finally, Viridian City's own Nurse Joy, who's Pokémon center was unfortunately destroyed a few days ago by pokémon thieves!"

"It's an honor to be included." The nurse replied.

"Now let's get right to the First Round." Lilian announced, "In the opening round contestants, both Coordinator and pokémon, will showcase techniques and performance. Now, is everyone ready?" And so over the next several minutes various coordinators showed their appeals, mostly to the delight of the crowd.

"Now give it up for our final coordinator, Haiko from Pallet Town!"

Walking into the arena with the violin in hand, Ash reached the center of the stage and grabbing the Storage mode Cherish Ball hanging from her neck, she changed it into active mode and bringing it up, kissed it, _"Do your best!" _and launched it so it would fall in the area she calculated would allow Shuurei to be right above her at the highest point of her jump. She immediately brought up her violin and began playing before the Cherish Ball had even touched ground. Once it reached, it instantaneously released the Feebas within, who flipped in the air once and before touching the ground herself released a Dragon Pulse that sent her flying into the air where she continuously flipped over herself while using Splash and Mirror Coat at the same time. 20 seconds later she reached the highest point of her jump and stopped flipping while looking towards the crowd. _"Now use Captivate as strong as possible!" _Ash told her. Knowing what was coming the young fish had already begun charging the Captivate before reaching that spot, so she released it just as she reached the apex of her jump, filling the air over the stage with large pink hearts. As soon as she felt her momentum stop, she stopped emitting the captivate but kept up her other two attacks while she began flipping again until she reached the ground on the other side of her trainer. Once there, she stopped both her attacks, at the same time as Ash stopped playing. Recalling her pokémon Ash bowed to the audience and judges, and then left the stage.

"What an excellent combination of attacks! Such a beautiful display!" Lillian exclaimed. "The first round of judging is complete, now in our main screen will be displayed the eight Coordinators who will move on to the second round. Let's hear it for these hard working Pokémon Trainers." Ash was happy to note that she was one of those 8, though she was unsurprised to not recognize any of the others.

"Now, for the second round, these eight shall be paired off by the computer for single elimination contest battles. In this round victory goes to the Coordinator who attacks most beautifully and effectively lowers the opponents points within the 5 minute time limit."

Ash was glad to note that she was in the first match, that would allow more time for Shuurei to rest between the first and second match, she was determined to try to win the whole contests using only her.

"Now we begin he first match between Joey and Haiko. Start the clock now!" Lilian announced from the judges table.

Once more taking the Cherish ball from her necklace, she kissed it and threw it while bringing her violin up, she began playing before it had even opened. At the same time on the other side of the stage, a young boy wearing comfy-looking shorts brought up a Poké Ball and tossed it in the air while exclaiming, "Go, my friend! Show the world you're Top Percentage of Rattata!"

Both Monster Balls flew through the air and opened at the same time, releasing their respective pokémon. On the young boy's side an exceptional looking Rattata emerged, and from the Cherish Ball emerged Shuurei already holding a Dragon Pulse in her mouth that she wasted no time launching at the unprepared Rattata. Neither trainer nor pokémon were able to react in time, so the purple pokémon took a direct hit flying across the stage, costing its trainer a quarter of his points.

"And Haiko begins with a devastating Dragon Pulse that doesn't let Joey react in time, this cost him some serious points right of the bat." The announcer commented.

_"That Rattata must be pretty strong to still be standing no matter how weakly after your Dragon Pulse. Let's wait and see what he does, we might be able to end this in one move, begin preparing a Mirror Coat, but don't use yet. Be ready to change the move in case we need to use a different tactic." _

"Fee!" _(Ready!)_

"We can't lose here Rattata, use Tackle!" Joey commanded his pokémon. Said Rattata began running towards Shuurei with full intent of tackling her.

_"Keep holding the Mirror Coat energy, and use splash to jump over him to evade, repeat the same strategy until I tell you otherwise."_ Ash told her partner while changing the tone of her playing.

As soon as the Rattata was almost upon her Shuurei used splash to jump over the mouse pokémon while twirling in mid air to land facing it. After several more tries and loss of points for the misses, Joey once more spoke up.

"This is not working Rattata, get in close again and use Hyper Fang!"

_"This is it, once it reaches the point of no return activate Mirror Coat." _Ash commanded while once more changing the tone of her music.

The Rattata's fangs began glowing as it ran towards the fish once more. Once it got too close to stop, the Feebas activated Mirror Coat and took the damage from the mouse's attack, and immediately returned it doubled causing the mouse to be blown away fainted.

"The winner by knock out is Haiko!" Lilian announced.

Recalling Shuurei, Ash bowed to her opponent and went into the waiting room, and while watching the remain battles of this round held the Cherish Ball between her hands, while concentrating her Aura on healing her pokémon. While it was a good way to heal a pokémon she could not do it, unless she put most of her concentration on it.

"Pika pikachu pichu ka?" _(Why did they use a wrong name for you?)_ The curious Pikachu asked, having noted the wrong name since the first time his trainer had been called. _"Protection." _Ash declared emphatically. Upon seeing her partner's questioning look she elaborated her answer. _"Raijin, you need to understand that in this world lives a horrible breed of creatures. My childhood friend Gary has a horde of them following him, but as he's just a trainer those that follow him are of the lesser breed. Coordinators, unfortunately, attract a breed a thousand times worse! That's why I used the name Haiko, it's my native language for Ash Child. It's also why I dress like this now, no one would mistake my normal appearance for this one. And while I prefer this mode of dress, it's just not practical for living in the wilderness as we will a lot of the time during our journey. It will also stop those horrible monsters from recognizing me outside of contests."_

"Pika pikachu?" _(What are they called?)_ The electric mouse asked while trying not to imagine what kind of horrible creature scared his trainer so much. _"They're called fanboys and fangirls."_ Ash replied, shuddering at the mere thought of their name. For his part Raijin felt a chill in his spine just from hearing the name. He vowed to use a full power Thundershock on any of those creatures if they ever came close to either him or his partner.

Less than 15 minutes later, after the final match of the round happened, Ash was once more called to the stage. "Now it's time for the first semi-final match between the winners of the previous matches. The Coordinators are Haiko and Sakura. Start the clock now!" Spoke the announcer.

Once more Ash brought the Cherish Ball to her lips before launching it across the stage. _"You know what to do, Shuurei!"_ As in the previous times Ash began playing as soon as she let go of the Monster Ball.

On the other side the pink haired girl called Sakura also threw a Poké Ball, "Let's go to the top!" She said.

As soon as both Monster Balls landed a Jigglypuff emerged from the Poké Ball, and dodged to the side. From the Cherish Ball emerged Shuurei, and as expected by the opposing trainer she did have an attack ready for launch, only it was not a Dragon Pulse, but a Captivate that covered the whole stage, making the dodge worthless, and lowering the Jigglypuff's special attack.

"Jigglypuff, use Pound!" Commanded the Coordinator. The pink pokémon started running towards the fish while holding out one of her hands to hit with. As soon as she was near enough to Shuurei, said fish pokémon used Splash to jump over the other pokémon and facing downwards from above her, fired a destructive Dragon Pulse, that not only damaged him through the explosion, but also by throwing him against the floor, while launching Shuurei up into the air where after some flips, she fell back down and hit the Jigglypuff over the head with an improvised Slam that knocked it out. Thus finishing the match after less than 30 seconds.

_"You did very well, Shuurei. I'm proud of you. Only one match left." _Bowing to her opponent Ash recalled her Feebas and walked away.

"Wow! What a fast match, it ended barely after it started." Lilian exclaimed, "Now it's time for the second semi-final match." 5 minutes later the match ended with a time out, and a winner was declared by the higher amount of points remaining.

"And now we start the final match, to see who wins the Viridian Ribbon! The finalist are Haiko, who has surprisingly used only one pokémon throughout the whole contest. Even more amazing is that the pokémon she's used is a Feebas, widely considered the most useless pokémon of all! And yet together they have been winning easily. Perhaps the widespread thoughts on Feebas are wrong? Or perhaps even more Astounding is that she has not spoken a single word, but uses her violin to command her pokémon, now that is a deep bond between Coordinator and pokémon." the MC wondered aloud, "And the second Coordinator is Nibuimaru, who has also used one pokémon, having gone through all previous steps with his Slowpoke. Which of these Coordinators will win? Start the clock now!"

_"We have to win this one, Shuurei. It will be the first step to showing everyone." _Ash told her pokémon as she kissed her Monster Ball and threw it.

"Prove your worth, Slowpoke!" The other trainer said as he threw his Poké Ball. As soon as it landed and released Slowpoke he spoke again, "Water Gun now!"

On the other side Shuurei had fired of a Captivate as soon as she emerged. _"Mirror Coat, and swim up the Water Gun. As soon as the Water Gun finishes and Mirror Coat takes effect fire a Dragon Pulse." _Ash ordered as she intensified her violin playing.

Surprisingly it took the Slowpoke only 2 seconds to begin firing the Water Gun, Shuurei just activated her Mirror Coat and as soon as she was hit used her Swift Swim ability to rapidly swim towards her opponent. She was only a few feet away when the Water Gun stopped. At that moment her Mirror Coat activated it's second part damaging the opposing pokémon and she launched a Dragon Pulse that also hit it's mark and sent it flying.

While hurt the Slowpoke was not down and stood back up. "Slowpoke, use Yawn." Its trainer ordered.

_"Shuurei use Captivate, concentrate it and force the hearts to push the Yawn back at the Slowpoke." _Was Ash's counter command, while not sure if it would work, there would still be enough time to dodge if it didn't. Fortunately for them it did work and the Yawn hit the pink pokémon with no apparent effect. Not wasting any time, Ash ordered Shuurei to use another Dragon Pulse. The attack once again hit, launching the pokémon into the air, where it promptly began snoring, the Yawn finally having had effect on the slow thinking pokémon. Said pokémon fell to the ground and at last feeling the effects of the final Dragon Pulse fainted.

"After an impressive battle by both coordinators the winner is Haiko with her Feebas!" Lilian shouted.

Bowing to her opponent Ash went and picked up Shuurei and hugged her close. _"Very well done. You did it. You won us our first contest!"_

"Fee!" _(Yes!) _Happily responded the Feebas.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, join us as we present Haiko the Viridian Ribbon in honor of her victory in this, the Viridian City Pokémon Contest. Congratulations." The Viridian Ribbon was a star-shaped golden badge with a viridian colored ribbon attached.

362:04:04:10:30

Viridian Forest Outskirts, Kanto Region, Kaiyou League Federation

_"Well Raijin, this is it. We leave this city for now, but we'll be back. Our final badge awaits here. We have to far stronger before we challenge That Man. I want us to be strong enough that He would be no challenge to us."_

_"Next up is Viridian Forest, we should be out the other side in 2 days if we walk straight across. I think that would be best. Then once on the other side we can stay at the Pewter City Pokémon Center while we train to face the Gym. I already know which attack I want you to learn while we prepare for that match."_ Ash told her companion who was in his usual place on her shoulder.

"Pika chu!" _(Let's go!)_ He answered, Raijin could not wait for his first Gym match. If it was anything like contests it would be really fun!


End file.
